


El Trabajo de tu Vida

by hidefan



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Little bit of angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Esca necesita desesperadamente un trabajo. Marcus necesita un ayudante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Trabajo de tu Vida

**Author's Note:**

> -¡Feliz cumpleaños Marian! Este año voy con un poquito de retraso pero como sé que te lo estás pasando divinamente por tierras asiáticas estoy segura de que no te importa.  
> -El fic es un modern setting de la película, aunque hace un pequeño acto de aparición Cottia. No es necesario haberse leído el libro, su presencia es más anecdótica que otra cosa.  
> -Marcus y Esca (les he modernizado un poco los nombres) tienen aquí la edad de sus actores, es decir Esca unos 26 y Marcus unos 32.

Esca abrió los ojos, despertándose de golpe. La habitación estaba totalmente en penumbra, como siempre; intentó adivinar qué hora era pero no había manera de saberlo, así que se debatió durante un instante en mirar el reloj y salir de dudas o dejarlo estar e intentar volver a quedarse dormido y aprovechar lo que le quedara hasta la hora en que tenía que levantarse.  
Se dio la vuelta en la cama, tratando de encontrar sin éxito una postura más cómoda, y dándose por vencido finalmente alargó el brazo para alcanzar el móvil, esperando que le quedaran al menos un par de horas más. Tanteó con los dedos hasta dar con él y lo encendió: quedaban cinco minutos hasta la hora en la que estaba programada la alarma.  
Maldición.  
Desprogramó la alarma, se quitó las sábanas de encima y se sentó en la cama. Tenía la piel pegajosa por el sudor, y un desagradable nudo le atenazaba la boca del estómago. Aunque no lo recordaba, sabía que de nuevo había pasado la noche teniendo pesadillas. Se llevó los dedos a los párpados, masajeándolos en el vano intento de evitar los familiares flashes que tan a menudo le venían a la mente; el sonido de los frenos del coche, la sacudida, los gemidos de dolor de su padre, el espantoso olor a hospital…  
Se levantó, sintiéndose exhausto, pese a que la noche anterior se había acostado temprano y había dormido por lo menos siete horas. No lograba descansar mucho por las noches desde aquel día.  
Parpadeó incómodo al encender la luz del baño. Se miró al espejo, y como siempre el reflejo le devolvió la imagen de una cara pálida y demacrada, de unos ojos apagados y de unas crecientes ojeras.  
Mientras se lavaba los dientes trató de recordar qué día de la semana era. ¿Era martes? Estaba bastante convencido de que sí, era martes. Sólo era el segundo día y ya estaba siendo una mala semana. Que no es que tuviera muchas semanas buenas desde… Pero aún así.  
El día anterior el chico con el que se acostaba le había dicho que era mejor que dejaran de verse. Y que siguiera refiriéndose a él como “el chico con el que se acostaba” en vez de su novio tenía mucho que ver con aquella ruptura, con aquella y con varias otras antes.  
Esca era incapaz de conectar emocionalmente con nadie. Y se alegraba de ello; era preferible no comprometerse con nadie que encariñarse de alguien y luego perderle para siempre. El resultado seguía siendo el mismo: soledad. Al menos así él estaba en control de ella.  
Su jornada laboral pasó como de costumbre –trabajaba de mozo de almacén, cargando y descargando camiones. No era el trabajo de su vida pero le pagaba el alquiler y le permitía tener un plato de comida en la mesa cada día, que ya era mucho-, hasta que a última hora su encargado se lo llevó aparte y le comunicó que lamentablemente había bajado mucho el trabajo y se veían obligados a recortar personal.  
Que estaban muy contentos con él y que en cuanto la situación se normalizara volverían a contar con él, que no se preocupara.  
Esca había dejado de escuchar ya en ese punto. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano pese a no haber puesto el despertador. Valoró el quedarse todo el día en la cama, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que hacer, pero por muy tentador que fuera, necesitaba encontrar otro trabajo lo antes posible o en nada de tiempo se veía viviendo bajo un puente.  
Así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad se levantó, se duchó, desayunó, se lavó los dientes y salió de casa.

* * *

-Marcus – le saludó su tío recién llegado de su viaje.  
-¡Tío! ¿Cómo te ha ido por Manchester?  
-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte. La nueva delegación está a punto de caramelo y necesitan a alguien que supervise que todo marcha como toca, al menos durante los primeros meses. Me han pedido que lo haga yo.  
-Oh – Marcus tenía la sensación de que sabía lo que le iba a anunciar su tío a continuación, y no se equivocó -. Lo que significa que durante este tiempo tendrás que ocuparte tú de la oficina de Londres.  
Su tío reparó en su falta de entusiasmo ante la noticia, probablemente había esperado una reacción mucho más efusiva.  
-Eres perfectamente capaz de hacer este trabajo, Marcus. Has hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora y te mereces el puesto más que nadie. Los altos cargos saben que he depositado una gran confianza en ti y están de acuerdo en que asumas esta responsabilidad.  
Marcus se sintió culpable al oír esas palabras. No es que pensara que no iba a ser capaz de asumir este nuevo reto, simplemente… La idea no le causaba ningún tipo de ilusión, todo lo contrario. Desde el principio había intentado tomarse ese trabajo como un paréntesis en su vida hasta que decidiera qué quería hacer realmente pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se daba más cuenta de que lo que tenía que haber sido algo temporal estaba siendo mucho más permanente de lo que a él le gustaría.  
Y, encima, con todo lo que su tío había hecho por él, odiaba la perspectiva de decepcionarle.  
-Gracias por esta oportunidad, tío, prometo trabajar duro para cumplir lo que se espera de mí – contestó cortésmente. Su tío pareció complacido.  
-No lo dudo ni por un instante, querido sobrino. Antes de que se me olvide, como ahora vas a estar más cargado de trabajo me han dado el visto bueno para que contrates a un ayudante. Hablaré con Ann de recursos humanos para que se ponga con ello cuanto antes.  
-Me gustaría encargarme de ello personalmente si a ti te parece bien – ya que esa persona iba a ser su mano derecha, al menos quería elegirla él mismo. Era lo único positivo que veía de asumir este nuevo cargo.  
-Como quieras, si ves que tienes tiempo por mí no hay ningún problema – le concedió su tío -. Estaré algunas semanas más por aquí antes de irme a Manchester para hacerte todo el traspaso, pero a partir de la próxima semana ya empezarás a encargarte tú de todo, ¿de acuerdo?  
Marcus se quedó mirando la pantalla del portátil con aire ausente hasta un buen rato después de que su tío saliera de su despacho.

-Muchas gracias por tu tiempo. En breve te comunicaremos nuestra decisión – Marcus acompañó a la última candidata del día hasta la puerta de su despacho y le estrechó la mano calurosamente.  
Se dejó caer sobre su silla, pasando la vista por los currículos de toda la gente que había visto durante el día. Había un par que le habían gustado bastante y que tenían la experiencia requerida para el puesto. En realidad, la mayoría de ellos estaban mucho más preparados de lo que requería la vacante, pero supuso que era normal con los tiempos que corrían.  
Le entró una llamada de Susan, la recepcionista.  
-Tienes a otro candidato esperando – le informó. Marcus consultó su agenda, extrañado. No tenía a nadie más programado y tampoco recordaba haber llamado a más candidatos.  
-No le esperaba.  
-¿Quieres que le diga que nos deje el currículo y que ya le llamarás si lo ves conveniente?  
Marcus lo pensó por un segundo. Decidió que ya que se había tomado la molestia de venir a traer el currículo en persona podía atenderle durante unos minutos.  
-No, dile que pase.  
Susan golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y la abrió para dejar pasar al candidato espontáneo. Entró un chico un puñado de años más joven que él, rubio y menudo, de mirada decidida. Marcus se levantó para estrecharle la mano.  
-Me llamo Esca Mac Cynwal. Gracias por recibirme – se presentó. Su voz era firme y educada.  
-Marcus F. Eagle, gracias a ti por venir. Por favor, toma asiento – señaló la silla situada delante de él y Esca se sentó en ella -. ¿Puedo ver tu currículo?  
El candidato sacó una hoja de papel de la carpeta transparente que llevaba encima y se la entregó. Marcus lo leyó por encima.  
-Veo que no tienes mucha experiencia relacionada con este puesto – su falta de experiencia quedaba mucho más patente si la comparaba con los currículos de los otros candidatos que había entrevistado ese mismo día.  
-Es cierto. Pero soy de la opinión que la experiencia se consigue trabajando duro, y aprendo muy rápido. La falta de experiencia previa nunca ha sido un hándicap para mí.  
A Marcus le gustó la seguridad que mostró en su respuesta.  
-¿Por qué dejaste de trabajar en tu último empleo?  
-Hicieron recorte de personal y yo era de los que llevaba menos tiempo, o sea que me tocó a mí. He indicado en el currículo los datos de contacto de mi anterior jefe, en caso de que quiera pedir referencias. Todos mis jefes han estado contentos con mi rendimiento.  
-Hasta ahora tu experiencia ha sido un poco ecléctica – señaló Marcus -. No te has centrado en ningún sector en concreto. ¿Hay algún motivo?  
-Desgraciadamente debido a mis circunstancias personales no me he podido permitir el lujo de escoger qué carrera profesional quería desarrollar. Por esa razón he centrado todos mis esfuerzos en buscar trabajo, sin cerrarme puertas a nada. Si me permite el apunte, le diré que eso también lo considero un punto a mi favor, puesto que demuestra mi polivalencia y mi capacidad de adaptación a diferentes puestos y funciones.  
Marcus esbozó una breve sonrisa.  
-¿Qué te ha interesado de esta oferta en particular?  
-Es una buena compañía, una empresa en crecimiento lo cual no es muy habitual en los tiempos que corren, y el puesto me ofrece la posibilidad de seguir aprendiendo y de asumir nuevos retos. Tengo muchas ganas de demostrar de qué soy capaz.  
Marcus se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla, leyendo una vez más el currículo, no demasiado convencido.  
-¿A nivel informático cómo vas?  
-Muy bien, soy un apasionado de los ordenadores. De hecho hubiera estudiado Informática si no fuera por… - hizo una pausa, mostrando vacilación por primera vez en lo que llevaban de entrevista -. Circunstancias personales. Soy completamente autodidacta – añadió, recobrando la compostura -. Mi anterior jefe a menudo me llamaba a mí si tenía algún problema.  
Marcus dejó el currículo a un lado y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa.  
-Esca. ¿Por qué debería contratarte a ti antes que a otros candidatos que tienen la experiencia que estoy buscando?  
-Porque no encontrará a nadie más motivado que yo, señor Eagle.  
-El señor Eagle es mi tío. Llámame Marcus, por favor.  
-De acuerdo. No encontrarás a nadie con más ganas de trabajar que yo, Marcus. Te puedo asegurar que en poquísimo tiempo habré aprendido todo lo que hace falta para desempeñar este trabajo de forma eficiente y ágil. Soy muy autónomo, y no tendrás que explicarme nada dos veces. Sólo pido una oportunidad de mostrarte mi valía, eso es todo.  
Sus ojos destilaban la misma determinación que sus palabras. Marcus sabía que el muchacho necesitaba desesperadamente un trabajo, su trayectoria profesional era la de alguien que anteponía el tener un trabajo para sobrevivir antes que su propia realización personal, y sus palabras sobre no poder permitirse el lujo de elegir se lo habían terminado de confirmar.  
El chico estaría mostrando el mismo entusiasmo para prácticamente cualquier otro trabajo, pero Marcus respetaba esa actitud. Y también que en ningún momento le hubiera resaltado lo necesitado que estaba de un empleo. Esca tenía orgullo, y era un luchador nato que no dudaba en pelear para conseguir tirar para adelante. Eso le gustaba.  
-Te llamaré antes de que termine la semana para comunicarte mi decisión – le informó, dando por finalizada la entrevista.  
Esca inclinó la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta tras estrecharle la mano y darle las gracias por su tiempo.  
Marcus metió todos los currículos en una funda de plástico y los dejó a un lado. Tenía que meditar sobre quién iba a ser el elegido o la elegida. Esca era el que más le había impresionado, eso estaba claro, pero seguía estando el problema de que no tenía experiencia. Y, con toda la carga de trabajo que iba a asumir cuando su tío le delegara sus funciones, ¿ya valía la pena tener a alguien al que había que enseñárselo todo desde cero?  
Decidió que lo consultaría con la almohada y que se volvería a repasar todas las candidaturas a la mañana siguiente con la mente ya más despejada y abierta.  
La realidad, pero, era que Marcus ya había tomado la decisión, al menos de forma inconsciente, porque siguió pensando en Esca mucho después de haberse ido a casa.  
A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo, antes incluso de beberse su primer café del día, fue sacar el currículo de Esca de la funda.  
Marcó su número de teléfono y Esca descolgó a los tres tonos.  
-¿Esca? Soy Marcus. ¿Puedes empezar el lunes?

* * *

Esca estaba encantado con su nuevo trabajo. Había tenido mucha suerte; había decidido llevar su currículo tras ver el anuncio en Internet y dio la casualidad que lo hizo el mismo día en el que se estaban llevando a cabo las entrevistas de selección. Él mismo era consciente de que no tenía la experiencia que se pedía pero estaba seguro de que era perfectamente capaz de hacer todas las funciones que se solicitaban y más, siempre que se le diera una oportunidad para demostrarlo. Y se la dieron.

No iba a negar que era duro, porque había mucho trabajo y miles de cosas a hacer a la vez y para ayer, pero eso era algo que a Esca también le gustaba. Cuanto más ocupado estaba, menos tiempo tenía para aburrirse y menos tiempo tenía para pensar.  
Luego estaba Marcus.  
Esca no iba a mentir, Marcus era la clase de persona que él detestaba. Porque Marcus estaba ocupando el puesto que estaba ocupando simplemente por ser el sobrino de uno de los jefes. Esca no podía con los enchufes. Él había luchado toda su vida adulta por tirar adelante, con uñas y dientes y a menudo con el viento en contra, mientras que Marcus sólo por ser quien era tenía un puesto de trabajo cómodo, un buen sueldo y una vida fácil. No era justo.  
Tenía que decir, pero, que eso es lo que pensó al principio y que esa animadversión que sentía no duró mucho porque Marcus le demostró que era un buen jefe. Era estricto, sí, pero no era un tirano y teniendo en cuenta toda la presión a la que le sometían los altos cargos era de agradecer que en general se mostrara amable con sus subordinados. Con él en particular siempre tenía una palabra cordial y en más de una ocasión había expresado que estaba muy satisfecho con lo rápido que estaba aprendiendo. Además Esca tuvo que reconocer que trabajaba tan duro o más que los demás, con lo cual se ganó su respeto bastante rápidamente.

También estaba el hecho de que uno iba mucho más contento a trabajar cada mañana cuando tu jefe estaba como un tren. Los días en los que Marcus iba al gimnasio a la hora de comer y volvía con el pelo húmedo y la ropa de deporte todavía puesta para cambiarse en su despacho eran los mejores.  
No es que Esca tuviera interés en intentar nada, eso estaba claro, Marcus era su jefe y no estaban las cosas como para arriesgar un puesto de trabajo estupendo por un calentón, pero de todas formas, un par de meses después de empezar a trabajar para Marcus descubrió que tampoco hubiera tenido ninguna opción porque Marcus era hetero y al parecer le gustaban las jovencitas.  
-Hola. ¿Eres Esca? – le preguntó la voz femenina de alguien que acababa de plantarse enfrente de su escritorio. Esca levantó la vista de los informes que estaba revisando y vio a una chica pelirroja, de grandes ojos marrones que según el ángulo en el que les diera la luz podían pasar por dorados. Muy bonita, y muy joven también, no debía tener más de dieciséis o diecisiete años teniendo cuenta que llevaba puesto el uniforme de su instituto privado.  
-Así es. ¿Y tú eres?  
-Soy Cottia, encantada de conocerte. Tenía muchas ganas de verte en persona después de lo mucho que me ha hablado Marcus de ti.  
-Ah. ¿Eres amiga de Marcus?  
-Soy su novia – anunció alegremente, y Esca no sabría decir qué es lo que sintió en ese momento pero no fue nada bueno, eso seguro.  
-Vaya pues… me alegro. ¿Le digo a Marcus que has venido a verle? Está un poco ocupado esta tarde.  
-No te preocupes, a Marcus no le importa que vaya a verle sin avisar. Esca, otro día que venga tomamos un café juntos, ¿vale?  
Cottia le guiñó un ojo y se metió en el despacho de Marcus sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta. Al poco rato salieron los dos, ella colgada del brazo de él.  
-Esca, volveré en veinte minutos. Si hay cualquier urgencia llámame al móvil.  
Cottia le dijo adiós con la mano jovialmente y Esca los vio marcharse, todavía sin recuperarse de la sorpresa. ¿Qué diablos hacía un hombre hecho y derecho como Marcus saliendo con crías de instituto? No tenía ni treinta y cinco años, no estaba todavía como para andar teniendo crisis de identidad.  
Qué desperdicio, pensó.

-Marcus, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que Esca era tan mono? – le recriminó Cottia mientras esperaban en la cola del Starbucks.  
-¿Te parece que es mono? No me había fijado – Marcus se hizo el tonto pero no consiguió engañar a la chica.  
-No me mientas. Ya sabes que siempre sé cuando me mientes. He visto cómo le mirabas antes. ¿Piensas invitarle a salir?  
-Eres una metomentodo, ¿lo sabías? – Marcus le dio un codazo cariñoso en el costado -. Y no, no pienso invitarle a salir. Es mi empleado y sería totalmente inapropiado.  
-Pero estas historias de amor prohibidas son las mejores – le discutió la chica, una gran aficionada a todas esas historias románticas para adolescentes; Crepúsculo era su libro de cabecera -. Imagínatelo: jefe y subordinado amándose en secreto, viéndose a escondidas, practicando sexo apasionado en el despacho del primero, mientras el resto de empleados continúan con sus labores ajenos a lo que sucede tras la puerta cerrada…  
Y Marcus se imaginó a Esca sentado a horcajadas sobre en él en la silla de su despacho, moviendo sus caderas lentamente, bajando sus manos hasta…  
Cottia soltó una risita y Marcus, probablemente ruborizado, se sacudió la fantasía de la cabeza. No era nada, nada, nada apropiado. Por no decir que era terriblemente cliché.  
-Eres demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas – le regañó, para no tener que darle la razón.  
-Venga, Marcus. ¿Cuánto hace que no sales con nadie? Necesitas darte una alegría de vez en cuando, hombre. No todo en esta vida es trabajo.  
-No insistas, Cottia. Ahora estoy demasiado ocupado como para pensar en empezar una relación con nadie, y mucho menos con un empleado. Además, Esca no me gusta de esa manera.  
-Claro, claro, lo que tú digas. Pero que sepas que a lo mejor tú sí le gustas de esa manera. Antes le he dicho que soy tu novia y creo que no le ha hecho nada de gracia.  
-¿Qué? Cottia, ¿estás loca? Claro que no le ha hecho nada de gracia, ahora se debe de pensar que soy un pedófilo.  
-Soy casi una adulta – protestó la chica, ofendida. Marcus puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Eres una niña. Y aunque ya tuvieras los dieciocho tampoco quedaría muy bien que alguien de mi edad saliera con alguien de la tuya.  
-Pues yo lo encontraría muy sexy.  
-Tú lo encuentras sexy casi todo. Bendita adolescencia – les tocó su turno y pidieron sus cafés, dejando la conversación aparcada momentáneamente. Por suerte Cottia ya no insistió más sobre ello después pero Marcus se quedó pensativo.  
¿Era verdad? ¿Esca le gustaba de esa manera? Le encontraba atractivo, porque Marcus no estaba ciego, pero Esca ni siquiera era su tipo. A él normalmente le gustaban mucho más grandes y de músculos definidos, aunque probablemente Esca tenía la medida perfecta para cabalgar sobre él y…  
¡Maldita Cottia! Esos eran la clase de pensamientos que había estado intentando evitar a toda costa.  
Cuando subió se encontró a Esca charlando con Susan. La chica dijo algo aparentemente gracioso porque ambos se echaron a reír y Marcus se sorprendió al sentir una sensación de posesividad que no le gustó nada.  
Una vez en la seguridad de su despacho se preguntó si cuando decidió contratar a Esca fue porque ya le gustaba en ese sentido. No creía que fuera algo determinante, pero claro, ¿podía justificar que sólo lo había hecho porque sus instintos le dijeron que Esca sería un buen trabajador?  
Pero lo que de verdad importaba era, si realmente había sentimientos de por medio, ¿pensaba hacer algo al respecto, inapropiado o no?  
Lo primero era lo primero, por eso. Llamó a Esca y le pidió que fuera a su despacho.  
-¿Te ha dicho algo inapropiado Cottia? – quiso saber.  
-¿Inapropiado en qué sentido?  
-Me parece que te ha dicho algo sobre cuál es su relación conmigo, ¿no?  
-Marcus, realmente eso es algo que a mí no me incumbe – dijo, incómodo. Marcus maldijo mentalmente a la chica.  
-Cottia es mi vecina. Tenemos una relación muy cercana porque ella está muy encariñada con mi perro y lo saca a pasear cada día mientras yo estoy en el trabajo. Pero no es mi novia ni nada parecido. Sólo te lo ha dicho porque le gusta tomarle el pelo a la gente.  
-Ok – Esca parecía más tranquilo. Lo cual era normal; pensar que a tu jefe treintañero le iba perseguir las faldas de niñas adolescentes no debía ser precisamente agradable.  
-Además ella sabe que… - soy gay, quería decir, pero no estaba muy seguro de que fuera un buen momento para decirlo, así que cambió la frase - que no tiene ninguna posibilidad conmigo. Prefiero salir con gente de edad más cercana a la mía. Cuando puedo hacerlo. No es que tenga mucho tiempo ahora mismo.  
Marcus soltó una risita nerviosa, consciente de que estaba hablando de más. Esca le cortó.  
-No pasa nada, Marcus. No tienes que darme explicaciones.  
Por si acaso, pensó Marcus.

Cuando salió del despacho de su jefe, Esca estaba más tranquilo y más intranquilo a la vez. Más tranquilo porque a Marcus no le gustaban las crías –al menos, no aquella en particular-. Y más intranquilo porque, muy a su pesar, se había hecho ilusiones al saber que Marcus estaba libre y principalmente por su imperiosa necesidad de aclararle que así era.  
Bueno, daba igual. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Esca no tenía intención alguna de hacer algo al respecto. Estaba seguro de que ya se le pasaría con el tiempo.

* * *

Aquel día, después de que Esca saliera de su despacho, Marcus admitió dos cosas. La primera, que sí, Esca le gustaba de esa manera. La segunda, que no haría nada. Lo que le había dicho a Cottia era verdad: tenía tanto trabajo que no tenía tiempo para pararse a valorar una posible relación amorosa que tampoco tenía vistas a llegar a ningún puerto puesto que no había detectado en Esca ningún interés especial en su persona.

Meses después de tomar esa decisión se encontraba sentado como siempre en su despacho dando vueltas al sobre que tenía en las manos. Uno de sus clientes le había regalado dos entradas para el fútbol y el primer pensamiento que le había venido a la cabeza fue: invita a Esca a ir contigo.  
Lo cierto es que cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más a menudo pensaba en Esca a lo largo del día. Había llegado un punto en el que ya pensaba en él a todas horas, pensaba en él cada noche al acostarse y cada mañana al despertarse, y no sabía qué tenía que hacer para sacárselo de la cabeza porque si seguía así iba a tener que replantearse su decisión de no actuar sobre sus sentimientos y no pensaba que fuera una buena idea hacerlo.  
Había probado incluso a tener rollos esporádicos con otros tíos totalmente opuestos a Esca –su tipo, grandes y fuertes- pero no había funcionado para nada. Estuviera con quien estuviera, su corazón y su cuerpo le decían que era Esca el que debería estar entre sus brazos, nadie más.  
Sacó las dos entradas y se las quedó mirando. Se le ocurrió que apenas sabía nada de Esca a excepción de lo que mostraba en el trabajo. Apenas se habían visto fuera de la oficina, más que en la cena de Navidad de la empresa y las escasas veces que su carga de trabajo le había permitido aceptar la invitación de sus empleados de ir a tomar una cerveza con ellos al salir del trabajo. Le entró una repentina necesidad de saber más de su empleado; Esca era de por sí de naturaleza reservada, pero Marcus quería creer que a pesar de ser jefe y subordinado también eran amigos.  
Volvió a meter las entradas en el sobre y lo dejó a un lado. No pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo durante todo el día, hasta que tuvo que meterlo en un cajón para dejar de hacerlo, y eso tampoco le ayudó a dejar de obsesionarse con ello.  
Decidido, pues.

-Esca, a ti te gusta el fútbol, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Marcus con aire casual mientras recogía para irse a casa. Esca tuvo un mal presentimiento.  
-Um. Sí. ¿Por qué?  
-No, nada, es sólo que un cliente me ha regalado dos entradas para el partido del Chelsea de la semana que viene. Es un buen partido, creo. Juegan contra el Barcelona.  
Esca sonrió. Marcus no tenía mucha idea sobre fútbol ni por supuesto sobre la Champions League. Ya habían tenido la obligatoria discusión de “fútbol americano NO es fútbol, no sé porqué le llamáis así”.  
-Sí, es un buen partido.  
-¿Quieres una de las dos entradas? Incluso podríamos ir juntos si quieres. Antes iba a veces con mi tío, pero él tampoco es un gran apasionado.  
Marcus estaba nervioso. _Estaba nervioso_. Esca no tenía mucha experiencia en encontrarse en la situación de que tu jefe te invite a ir con él al fútbol, pero mucho menos cuando tu jefe era super sexy y te lo estaba pidiendo de una manera que a todas luces parecía una cita.  
Pero si inventaba una excusa, ¿no sería peor? Tampoco le apetecía quedar mal. Bah. Seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas por culpa de ese absurdo cuelgue que se negaba a irse y Marcus sólo se lo estaba ofreciendo como premio por un trabajo bien hecho.  
-Claro. Vayamos juntos.

Si Esca había pensado que a Marcus le quedaban bien las camisas y la ropa del gimnasio, verle vestido de manera informal con unos tejanos, una camiseta y una chaqueta deportiva de color azul fue todavía mejor. Esperó que no se le notara que le estaba desnudando con los ojos.  
Hablaron casualmente de algunos temas del trabajo y de varias cosas sin importancia hasta que finalmente tomaron asiento en sus excepcionales localidades. Debía de ser un muy buen cliente.  
-De verdad que no entiendo como a vosotros los americanos apenas os gusta el fútbol – comentó Esca -. Sólo con ver jugar a Messi deberíais rendiros a los pies de este deporte.  
-Si te digo la verdad no le veía la gracia cuando me vine a vivir aquí – dijo Marcus -. Yo soy más de béisbol y de hockey. Pero con el tiempo le estoy cogiendo el gusto. Verlo en buena compañía también ayuda, claro.  
Esca se quedó en silencio, un poco incómodo. Por mucho que se hubiera convencido a sí mismo de que estaba imaginando cosas, cuanto más rato pasaba más decrecían las posibilidades de que Marcus no se estuviera tomando esa salida como una cita.  
-¿Te puedo preguntar algo un poco personal? – cuestionó un rato después.  
-Sí, claro.  
-No me gustaría que te lo tomaras a mal.  
-No lo haré, te lo prometo. Mira, hagamos una cosa: durante el día de hoy no somos jefe y empleado, ¿vale? Sólo somos dos colegas que han salido a divertirse juntos – propuso.  
A Esca no le pareció una gran idea, pero no se lo dijo.  
-Bueno, escucha. Siempre he querido preguntarte cómo es que viniste a parar aquí. Igual sólo es cosa mía, pero me da la sensación de que no te gusta demasiado tu trabajo, ¿verdad?  
Por la cara que puso Marcus, Esca supo que había dado en el clavo.  
-Es una historia un poco larga – dijo.  
-Tenemos tiempo, ¿no? Ni siquiera ha empezado el partido todavía.  
Marcus desvió su mirada hacia el campo, sin decir nada. La pregunta había sido demasiado personal, probablemente no querría contestarla.  
-Está bien – accedió Marcus al fin, clavando su mirada en él -. Mi padre era soldado en el ejército. No pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, pero a mí no me importaba porque yo lo idolatraba con todo mi ser. Hasta que cuando tenía diez años a mí madre y a mí nos informaron de que había desaparecido en combate en la Guerra del Golfo. Jamás llegaron a encontrar su cuerpo, ni volvió a saberse nada de él. A los pocos años mi madre murió de cáncer, y acabé viviendo con una tía a la que no soportaba y el borracho de su marido. En cuanto terminé el instituto me alisté en el ejército, en parte porque pensé que así es como estaría más cerca de la memoria de mi padre, quien seguía siendo mi mayor ídolo, eso no había cambiado ni un ápice, pero sobre todo para escapar de aquella casa horrible.  
“Hace un par de años me hirieron de gravedad en una pierna, luchando en Afganistán. Fue bastante horrible, me dijeron que había muchas posibilidades de que no podría volver a caminar con normalidad. Supongo que tuve suerte, me operó un buen médico y recuperé casi toda la movilidad. Lo más difícil fue acostumbrarme de nuevo a la vida civil. No tenía ni idea de lo quería hacer, ni siquiera la tengo hoy día, y tampoco contaba con mucho apoyo. Al final mi tío, que es el hermano de mi padre, se ofreció a contratarme en su empresa, aquí en Londres. No es un trabajo que me apasione, tú mismo te has dado cuenta, pero al menos no se me da mal y me permite estar ocupado, que ya es mucho. No era una historia tan larga – sonrió con pesar -. Un poco triste, eso sí.  
-Siento haber sacado el tema. No debería haber preguntado.  
-No pasa nada. Me gusta hablar contigo, Esca. Sabes escuchar.  
Esca se sintió fatal por haber pensado en alguna ocasión que Marcus lo había tenido mucho más fácil que él en la vida. Marcus todavía tenía a su tío, y él le había ayudado a tirar para adelante, pero quitando eso, los dos tenían mucho en común. Los dos eran almas solitarias y torturadas que, de alguna manera, se habían encontrado la una a la otra.  
Tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Mentiría si dijera que no le asustó la intensidad que estaban alcanzando sus sentimientos por Marcus. Por Marcus, su jefe.  
No debería haber aceptado la invitación.  
Pero, ya no había vuelta atrás, así que al menos intentó olvidarse de ello durante una hora y media y disfrutar del partido. Por suerte Marcus no parecía tener el ánimo decaído después de contar su historia y pareció pasárselo en grande.  
Cuando terminó el partido, Esca se dio cuenta de que en algún momento su rodilla había encontrado la de Marcus y no la había retirado durante ni un segundo.

Marcus estuvo de acuerdo con Esca al salir del estadio que ver jugar a Messi era como estar viendo una obra de arte y esperó que tuvieran más oportunidades de verle jugar más veces los dos juntos.  
No le apetecía mucho separarse de él todavía, así que le propuso ir a tomar algo y Esca aceptó. Entraron en un pub que parecía agradable y tomaron asiento en un rincón.  
-Esca – Marcus le dio las gracias a la camarera que les trajo las bebidas -. Antes me has hecho una pregunta personal. ¿Te parece si yo te hago una a ti ahora?  
-Adelante – aunque Marcus creyó notarle más tenso de repente.  
-Durante la entrevista cuando viniste a presentarte para el trabajo me dijiste que por circunstancias personales no pudiste estudiar Informática ni centrarte en una carrera profesional en concreto. ¿Cuáles son esas circunstancias, si no es meterme donde no me llaman?  
-No quiero deprimirte – dijo Esca, mirando fijamente su vaso. Obviamente no era un tema del que le gustara hablar.  
-¿Sabes qué? Déjalo. Hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Qué haces normalmente para divertirte en esta ciudad?  
Esca esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Te lo agradezco, pero tú me has contado antes tu historia, es justo que yo te cuente la mía. A grandes rasgos, cuando tenía diecisiete años un conductor bebido que conducía en contra dirección embistió el coche en el que íbamos mi padre, mis dos hermanos mayores y yo. Yo fui el único superviviente. Mi padre y uno de mis hermanos murieron en el acto, el otro lo hizo en el hospital unos días después. Mi madre murió poco después, no pudo soportar el dolor. No tengo más familia, ni abuelos ni tíos, o sea que desde entonces tuve que aprender a arreglármelas yo solo.  
-Dios mío, Esca. No tenía ni idea. Lo siento muchísimo.  
-Bueno, al menos tú entiendes por lo que he pasado.  
Eso era verdad. Marcus se sintió más unido que nunca a Esca, y también le entraron unas ganas terribles de protegerlo, de estrecharlo contra su pecho y evitar que nada volviera a hacerle daño nunca más.  
Lo cual era ridículo porque sin duda alguna Esca era la persona más fuerte que conocía y no necesitaba protección ni de él ni de nadie, pero aún así…  
-Y contestando a tu anterior pregunta hay un cine cerca de mi casa que echa películas clásicas y que es muy económico, si me lo puedo permitir intento ir…  
Marcus se inclinó sobre la mesa y pegó sus labios a los de Esca.  
-Uh… Lo siento – se disculpó tras la falta total de reacción del otro chico. Pero entonces Esca se inclinó también y, aliviado, Marcus volvió a besarle. Esca todavía tenía los ojos cerrados cuando al fin se separaron. Los abrió lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de que todo hubiera sido un sueño, y sus labios, húmedos y ya ligeramente enrojecidos, se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba al ver que Marcus sonreía a su vez.  
-¿Quieres… que vayamos a mi casa? – le propuso tentativamente, alargando su mano para encontrar la de Esca. En cuando sus dedos se rozaron éste pegó un respingo y se lenguaje corporal cambió por completo.  
-No, claro que no quiero ir a tu casa. Eres mi jefe, Marcus, eso sería absolutamente inapropiado.  
-Antes hemos quedado que hoy no íbamos a ser jefe y empleado, ¿no? – Marcus se dio cuenta de que la había fastidiado diciendo eso porque los ojos de Esca se encendieron.  
-Ah, ¿y diciendo eso lo que pretendes es llevarme a tu casa para echarme un polvo y mañana volver a nuestra relación de jefe y empleado y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada?  
Marcus se sintió profundamente dolido de que Esca pensara que eso era lo que pretendía.  
-Por supuesto que no, ésas no son para nada mis intenciones. En realidad lo que yo quiero…  
Esca no le dejó terminar. Se levantó de golpe y se sacó un billete del bolsillo del pantalón, tirándolo encima de la mesa.  
-Tengo que irme. Gracias por invitarme al fútbol. Te veo mañana en el trabajo – hizo una pausa, y añadió –. Jefe.  
Marcus le vio irse, tan alucinado que no supo cómo reaccionar. Estaba seguro al cien por cien que ese beso había significado lo mismo para los dos. La expresión en el rostro de Esca justo al separarse era genuina. ¿Tan inapropiado resultaba lo que habían hecho? No pensaba que se estuviera aprovechando de su autoridad para acostarse con su subordinado, ni tampoco creía que Esca tuviera en mente beneficiarse laboralmente por liarse con su jefe. Simplemente eran dos hombres adultos que se gustaba mutuamente y que podrían empezar algo muy bonito, si ese beso era indicativo de ello.  
Pero algo había fallado, y Marcus no tenía ni idea de qué, ni de cómo arreglarlo.

Al día siguiente y los que vinieron después Marcus se encontró con que Esca actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, como si ese beso no hubiera existido. Intentó hablar con él, explicarle cómo lo veía él, hacer que al menos le escuchara, pero el chico se había cerrado en banda y fue inútil.  
Para rematar, pocas semanas después su tío apareció por la oficina trayendo consigo noticias devastadoras.

-Los números no cuadran – le dijo, un lunes. Marcus recodaría ese día durante mucho tiempo -. Dirección ha tomado la decisión de cerrar la oficina de Manchester. Yo y algunos empleados más nos recolocaremos aquí de momento. Tú no perderás tu cargo actual, por eso no te preocupes, tu trabajo estos meses ha sido excelente. Eso sí, tendrás que prescindir de algunos de tus trabajadores, empezando por tu ayudante.  
Marcus estaba seguro de que su cara perdió todo el color de repente.

Esca fue a fotocopiar unos documentos cuando vio que Marcus se había dejado en la máquina los informes que necesitaba para la reunión con su tío. Los cogió y se dirigió a su despacho; antes de picar en la puerta reparó en que ésta estaba entreabierta y que se oían las voces de las dos personas que estaban tras ella. Lo que escuchó le dejó helado.  
-No. No pienso despedir a Esca – oyó decir a Marcus.  
-Lo siento de verdad, Marcus, pero tengo las manos atadas. No hay sitio para él en esta compañía, al menos no por ahora – le contestó su tío. Esca sabía que no debería estar escuchando esa conversación pero fue incapaz de moverse.  
-Es un gran trabajador. No puedo perderle ahora – Insistió Marcus. Su voz sonó suplicante.  
-La decisión no tiene nada que ver con su rendimiento. No dudo de que sea un buen empleado y como tal le daremos todas las facilidades posibles; dale preaviso para que se vaya buscando otro trabajo y una carta de recomendación, eso ya lo dejo en tus manos.  
-Pero Esca necesita este trabajo, no quiero hacerle esto.  
-Marcus. Ya es suficiente. Siento si te has encariñado con él pero no se puede hacer otra cosa. Despídele o serás tú el que se quede sin trabajo. Tú eliges.  
Esca ya no se quedó a escuchar la contestación de su jefe. Lentamente, fue a dejar los papeles que tenía en la mano de vuelta en la fotocopiadora, se sentó en su escritorio, abrió el procesador de textos y empezó a teclear.

A última hora de la tarde fue al despacho de Marcus y dejó el escrito sobre su mesa. Los ojos de éste se abrieron desmesuradamente al leer el contenido de la carta.  
-¿Qué significa esto?  
-Lo que acabas de leer. Renuncio al puesto.  
-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Ni siquiera me das preaviso?  
-He encontrado otro trabajo mejor – mintió -. Mañana ya no vendré. Siento avisar con tan poca antelación pero si no me incorporo mañana en el otro sitio perderé el puesto.  
Marcus se levantó y cerró la puerta. Se situó enfrente de él.  
-Pensaba que estabas a gusto aquí – le dijo, y su voz estaba llena de tristeza.  
-Me siento incómodo desde que me besaste aquel día. No puedo seguir trabajando contigo - Esca pudo ver el dolor reflejado en el apuesto rostro del que ya era su ex jefe. Se sintió fatal, y eso que esto último que le había dicho era cierto, aunque por razones distintas a las que estaba dejando entrever.  
La expresión de Marcus se transformó en una de enfado.  
-No sé a qué diablos estás jugando, Esca, pero no tiene ninguna gracia. Te besé, sí, pero tú me correspondiste. Y sé que sentiste lo mismo que yo, porque hay cosas que no se pueden fingir. No sé porqué te has cerrado en banda y si quieres irte del trabajo bien, es tu decisión, pero no me apartes de tu vida, Esca, no me apartes porque tú sabes tan bien como yo que lo que hay entre nosotros es real.  
-Marcus, te equivocas – dijo, y él mismo se dio cuenta de la poca convicción que desprendían sus palabras. Marcus le cogió por los hombros.  
-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres – le retó. Y Esca estuvo a punto de rendirse. Estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, que le quería, y que estaba haciendo todo esto precisamente por esa razón. Pero no podía. No podía. Era preferible de este modo. Era lo mejor. Marcus se merecía algo mucho mejor que alguien roto por dentro como él.  
-Lo siento – susurró, y salió del despacho, y poco después de la oficina, y de la vida de Marcus, y utilizó todas sus fuerzas para no mirar atrás.

A su tío le pareció una gran noticia el que Esca hubiera dimitido. Más barato para la compañía. A Marcus… Todo lo contrario.  
Le estuvo llamando durante días. Esca le colgó el teléfono todas las veces, y al final optó por no cogérselo directamente. Desesperado fue a su casa, a la dirección que le había proporcionado cuando se incorporó a trabajar con él, pero una vez allí le dijeron que se había marchado unos días atrás.  
Sin Esca, Marcus podía ver más que nunca todo lo que detestaba de su vida, y eso incluía su trabajo. Los últimos meses, se dio cuenta, habían sido mucho más soportables gracias a ver la cara de Esca cada mañana. Ahora que ya no estaba, ir a trabajar le parecía un suplicio. Si después de volver de Afganistán pensaba que su vida estaba vacía, ahora que encima tenía el enorme agujero que había dejado Esca tras su marcha, todo era mucho peor.  
Eventualmente Marcus dejó de llamarle. Estuvo a punto de rendirse, de aceptar que se había equivocado y que su amor no era correspondido, pero su corazón le decía que eso no era verdad, que fuera cual fuera la razón por la que Esca decidió marcharse, no era porque no sintiera lo mismo que él.  
Sólo tenía que verle una vez más. Una vez más sería suficiente.

* * *

UN AÑO DESPUÉS 

-Te diremos algo a final de esta semana. Gracias por venir – Esca despidió al último candidato del día. Miró los currículos de la gente que había entrevistado a lo largo del día y no por primera vez se maravilló de estar en aquella posición.  
A los pocos días de dejar su anterior trabajo –y su piso diminuto; justo un conocido suyo necesitaba un compañero de piso para compartir los gastos de alquiler y no se lo pensó dos veces- se encontró con un antiguo amigo de su padre, al que no veía desde el funeral de su madre. Invitó a Esca a un café y tras ponerle al día sobre los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, éste le comentó que precisamente andaba buscando a alguien para su empresa que hiciera prácticamente las mismas funciones que Esca había estado haciendo hasta ahora, ya que la persona que tenía en ese cargo se iba a vivir a otra ciudad, y le ofreció el puesto.  
Esca se había volcado en el trabajo, tanto que ni un año después ya había recibido un ascenso. La empresa cada vez iba mejor, sorprendentemente en los tiempos que corrían, y ahora se encontraba en la situación de tener que contratar a alguien para que le echara una mano. Quién se lo hubiera dicho.  
Metió los currículos en una carpeta, suspirando. Llevaba todo el día pensando en Marcus. No sólo el día. No había dejado de pensar en él desde que se despidieron un año antes. Después de que él dejara de llamarle había estado tentado de hacerlo él miles de veces, de disculparse y pedirle otra oportunidad, pero se había acabado acobardando todas ellas. Ya era demasiado tarde, de todas formas. Marcus ya le habría olvidado.  
Recibió una llamada de Donna, su recepcionista.  
-Hay otro candidato aquí esperando que dice que tiene entrevista contigo – le señaló. Esca miró en su agenda, no tenía a nadie más.  
-Dile que pase – él mismo tuvo suerte cuando se presentó a cierta entrevista de trabajo sin cita previa, por lo que estaba más que dispuesto a recibirle. Quizá viera en ese candidato lo mismo que Marcus había visto en él, hacía ya una eternidad.  
Donna picó a la puerta y cuando la abrió para dejar pasar al candidato… A Esca se le paró el corazón. Era Marcus, su Marcus.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó con voz temblorosa, aguantándose las ganas de tirarse a sus brazos. Ahora que lo tenía delante se daba cuenta de lo muchísimo que le había añorado.  
-Vengo a buscar trabajo. Necesitas un ayudante, ¿verdad? – contestó Marcus serenamente.  
-¿Vienes a buscar trabajo? ¿Y qué pasa con el tuyo?  
-Lo dejé – Marcus se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Cómo que…? ¿Cuándo?  
-Poco después de que te fueras tú.  
-¡No! No, Marcus, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¡Entonces no sirvió de nada! – Esca enterró la cara en sus manos.  
-Sabes que no me gustaba ese trabajo. Y después de irte tú… No le encontré el sentido a seguir yendo allí día tras día – sintió a Marcus a su lado. Levantó la vista y Marcus le sonrió -. ¿Qué no sirvió para nada?  
-Oh, Marcus. El día que me fui… escuché una conversación entre tu tío y tú. El señor Eagle te dijo que tenías que despedirme o si no serías tú el que se quedaría sin trabajo. Yo… pensé que si me iba sería lo mejor para los dos. No quería perjudicarte más de lo que lo había hecho.  
Marcus se agachó y le pasó los dedos por el pelo. Esca pudo ver cómo su mirada se llenó de esperanza. El corazón le iba a mil por hora.  
-Entonces lo hiciste para protegerme. Sabía que tenía que haber una razón. Pero no tenías que haber desaparecido de mi vida, Esca. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
-Yo… No creo que pueda ser lo que tú quieres que sea, Marcus. No puedo comprometerme con nadie. No puedo… Porque luego se terminará, te irás, y entonces, ¿qué?  
Marcus se puso en pie e instó a Esca a hacer lo mismo, cogiéndole de las manos.  
-No pasa nada por estar asustado. Lo entiendo, yo he pasado por lo mismo que tú, ¿recuerdas? Sé lo que es tener miedo de encariñarte de alguien y pensar que no vale la pena si al final te van a terminar abandonando como han hecho todos. Pero Esca, mi tragedia personal, igual que la tuya, también me ha enseñado algo, y es que la vida es mucho más corta de lo que creemos. Y cuando aparece una oportunidad como ésta, ¿no es de idiotas rechazarla?  
Esca no contestó.  
-O míralo de esta manera – lo intentó de nuevo Marcus -. Sé que es duro decir esto pero, ¿a lo mejor después de tanto dolor, de tanto sufrimiento en la que tenía que haber sido la mejor época de nuestras vidas, ahora nos toca un poco de felicidad? ¿Como una compensación? Te encontré cuando creí que toda la esperanza estaba perdida, Esca. Si me he equivocado buscándote todo este tiempo, luchando por nosotros, dímelo ahora. Dímelo y me iré para siempre. Pero si tú también lo quieres, por favor, te suplico que lo intentes, y te prometo que haré todo lo posible por demostrarte que valdrá la pena.  
Marcus estaba bastante seguro de que sus palabras habían surtido efecto, podía verlo en la cara del chico. Sólo faltaba que Esca dijera que sí y entonces…  
-No – fue lo que dijo, y a Marcus se le cayó el alma a los pies. Pero Esca no había terminado -. No te vayas.  
Eufórico, Marcus lanzó una carcajada triunfal antes de coger a Esca por la cintura y levantarlo en el aire. Éste también rio, sorprendido, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Marcus.  
-Menos mal. Pensé que te había perdido – murmuró antes de capturar su boca. Esca no vaciló el devolverle el beso, y se besaron largamente, un beso tras otro, tratando de borrar el último año, tratando de olvidar todo el dolor que le había precedido.  
Era la primera vez en más de veinte años que Marcus pensaba que la vida podía llegar a ser maravillosa.  
-¿De verdad tenías intención de trabajar para mí? – le preguntó Esca, jugando con el cuello de su camisa.  
-Ahá – Marcus le besó en la nariz -. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado. Aunque me parece que he fastidiado todas mis opciones. Ahora no quedaría muy bien que le dieras el puesto a tu novio, te acusarían de favoritismo.  
-Mi novio, uh. Bueno, novio, tienes razón, ya no puedo darte el trabajo.  
-Qué pena. ¿Sabes la de veces que me imaginé el echarte un polvo encima de mi escritorio cuando trabajabas para mí? Pensaba que ahora que podrías haber sido tú mi jefe a ti te entrarían ganas de hacer lo mismo – Esca soltó una risita.  
-Bueno, creo que eso se podrá arreglar – le dijo, pícaramente. Marcus echó una ojeada a la mesa, valorando muy seriamente el tirar todo su contenido al suelo en ese mismo instante. Esca adivinó sus intenciones -. Pero no ahora, pervertido. No con todo el mundo fuera.  
-Te tomo la palabra, jefe. Otro día – Marcus se contentó con besarle una vez más.  
-A todo esto, si dejaste tu trabajo, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?  
-Decidí tomarme un año sabático para pensar en qué quería hacer con el resto de mi vida. Me lo podía permitir. Y, sorprendentemente, mi tío me apoyó; me dijo que lo que más le importaba era que fuera feliz. Aunque como mi prioridad absoluta era encontrarte a ti primero, todavía estoy barajando varias opciones. ¿Me ayudarás a decantarme por alguna de ellas?  
-Claro que sí, Marcus. Yo también quiero verte feliz más que ninguna otra cosa.  
-Ya lo soy – le dijo, sinceramente, pero la sonrisa de ambos se apagó cuando Esca consultó su reloj y ambos supieron que tendrían que separarse momentáneamente -. Tengo que volver al trabajo. Me quedan dos horas, ¿me esperas en la cafetería de abajo y voy a buscarte en cuanto salga?  
-Van a ser las dos horas más largas de mi vida – dijo Marcus, con afecto. También iban a serlo para Esca.  
-Hagamos una cosa. Hoy es miércoles. En dos días ya será fin de semana y a no ser que tengas otros planes evidentemente vamos a pasarlo juntos. ¿Por qué no piensas en qué quieres que hagamos?  
Marcus le cogió la cara con las manos y le dio un último beso.  
-Yo sólo quiero estar contigo. Tú decides, Esca.  
Y guiñándole el ojo Marcus salió de su despacho. Dos larguísimas horas después, cuando todo el mundo ya se había ido para su casa y sólo quedaba Esca en la oficina, descolgó el teléfono y, sonriendo, llamó a Marcus.  
-¿Señor Eagle? Sobre la posición que tenemos vacante… Me gustaría hacerle una entrevista _en profundidad_. ¿En cuánto rato puede estar usted en mi despacho?  
Marcus batió todos los récords de velocidad.

FIN


End file.
